Light Never Fades
by Finished and Gone
Summary: A oneshot story from Warrior of Light's POV where he tries to find answers of what remains of his past. What is that keeps him going? He's so mysterious, his past was left to my interpretation. Criticism is much appreciated


**Lone Warrior**

Mother, when I found you, you were lying on the concrete floor. There was brgiht red liquid spilling from a deep hole in your forehead. You had fallen from the roof just like father had over two years before he left forever. I only had half a dozen years at the time to realise you were not coming back. You always wanted to reunite with the man that loved his jet black ravens more than you.

Father thought he could fly like them.

Fly to the endless limits of the heavens and soar high into the depths of freedom.

Maybe he did because he spread his arms out wide and let go of the world as he took off from our roof.

**Dark nightmares**

Did you know an aged, retired knight took me in? He was kind, perhaps more king than father ever was but that did not stop the nightmares.

Mother, I was being engulfed by clouds of darkness. The ravens father had always admired kept pestering me.

I saw father too. He finally had the black wings he always desired.

But he laughed at me. I asked him if you were safe in your new realm but he did not remember you.

Why did you leave me for him? I was alone and this darkness was taking over.

**Divine Eternity**

The nightmares stopped eventually when a radiant sphere of light tore through the darkness. It marked me as its warrior. I was chosen to defeat the four elemental fiends that were causing havoc around the kingdom of Cornelia.

My carer realised that I was no ordinary young man. He took me to the basement and stood beside his blue knight's armour that he no longer wore. The helmet had two long horns.

When I wore the outfit, I felt a sense of power.

Mother, he gave a large blade, one that he used in his youthful era.

_Give your all to this blade, Warrior of Light. You are a chosen one. You will bring back peace to this world._

I took off on my journey. It was the last time I would ever see my foster father.

**Warrior's Destiny**

Mother, I led the group of the Warriors of Light. We had vowed to protect the world.

I felt alone still and I could not fight without my friends.

The power of my newly found light encourages my motives to continue this journey.

When I found out we could travel back in time to defeat Chaos, I thought you will be there waiting for me back in the present. You will take me in your arms even though I am grown now and you will kiss my hair like you did when I brought back trophies from school.

Mother, I had come to realise that the emptiness I feel is because you are not there. Though fifteen years had passed since your demise, I remember our short lived moments like they were yesterday.

**Pandemonium **

When I returned to the present after defeating Chaos, you did not appear like I wanted you to.

The Ex-knight who looked after me as if I was his own did not exist anymore. Mother, I was not supposed to exist either.

We have saved the past but we paid a heavy price, our own existence.

I slowly forgot my memories. I forgot my motives.

I forgot my existence but Mother, I forgot you.

**Light Never Fades**

Cosmos smiled warmly when my new comrades and I obtained our crystals but then we watched her sacrifice herself.

This was too much to take.

I did not want to lose anyone anymore. Sometimes I would stop to think what is it that I am fighting for?

For Cosmos?

For my friends?

_I fight for a dream that I lost._

What dream?

_Terra made me realise that if we fight for dreams we thought were dead, we might find them again._

What dream did you lose?

_Yellow flowers.....They remind me of someone I knew. I do not want to forget her. If I keep those flowers alive then I feel closer to her. I feel her live on inside me. The flowers....They're my Promised Land, I think I can meet her there..._

A Promised Land...

_I fight for a promise I made to someone._

I never make promises. Only to my own light.

_But this promise is a genuine one. It's my escape out of loneliness. When I go there, I lose all of my pain._

Does the light guide you towards your promise?

_My light is my promise. What is your light?_

I do not know...

_I wish for a field full of wild roses where everyone could find perpetual peace._

I do not know what to wish for. It is hard to wish for anything when I do not even know my own name.

_You do not have to know who you are when you know what you are fighting for. I am fighting for this dream, this peace that I never had when I was younger. What are you fighting for?_

I fight for righteousness. But I will think about it more clearly...

_You should. Somewhere under all the divine light, your memories are waiting to be discovered again. Believe in this and you will find what you are fighting for._

Ilay awake in the darkness that night. We are to face Chaos once again when I hear your soft, dulcet voice.

"My child!"

I sat up straight and glace around.

Nobody is there.

Then I hear you sob as you embrace me, your white robe flowing in the breezeless darkness.

Your features are blurred by your light.

No it is my light. You are my light, Mother. I realise it only now.

You smile forlornly and turn.

"Wait! Mother, please do not leave me again!"

I try to grab hold of your arm you vanish like sparkling dust.

The moonlight twinkles the molecules you left behind.

I kneel down and notice a tear fall onto my hand. It is not mine but Cosmos'. She is standing behind me before she too disappears into fading rays.

When we go to face Chaos to end the conflict, I thrust my sword into the air. It glints with our light.

"I give my all to this sword!"

This is what I am fighting for.

The light that chose me was you.


End file.
